gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Final Fantasy (franchise)
Final Fantasy is one of the longest running and most successful JRPG franchises in video game history. Originally conceived as a last ditch effort by Square developer Hironobu Sakaguchi as his final attempt to create something successful. The original Final Fantasy became an instant classic, spawning numerous sequels, tie-ins, films and media. The games have created a unique visual style, blending classic Fantasy, science fiction and Japanese anime. Main Games * Final Fantasy * Final Fantasy II * Final Fantasy III * Final Fantasy IV (originally released in North America as Final Fantasy II) ** Final Fantasy IV: The After Years * Final Fantasy V * Final Fantasy VI * Final Fantasy VII ** Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII ** Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII ** Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII * Final Fantasy VIII * Final Fantasy IX * Final Fantasy X * Final Fantasy X-2 * Final Fantasy XI: Online * Final Fantasy XII ** Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings * Final Fantasy XIII ** Final Fantasy: Type-0 ** Final Fantasy XIII-2 ** Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII * Final Fantasy XIV: Online ** Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn * Final Fantasy XV Spin-Offs * Final Fantasy Tactics (1997) * Final Fantasy Tactics: Advance (2003) * Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift (2007) * Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lion (2007) * Final Fantasy Tactics S (2013) * The Final Fantasy Legend (1990) * Final Fantasy Legend II (1991) * Final Fantasy Legend III (1993) * Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon (1997) * Chocobo's Dungeon 2 (1999) * Chocobo Racing (1999) * Chocobo on the Job (2000) * Chocobo Anywhere (2002) * Chocobo Land: A Game of Dice (2002) * Chocobo Anywhere 2: Escape! Ghost Ship (2003) * Chocobo Anywhere 2.5: Infiltrate! Ancient Ruins (2004) * Chocobo Anywhere 3: Defeat! The Great Rainbow-Colored Demon (2004) * Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales (2006) * Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (2007) * Cid and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon: the Labyrinth of Forgotten Time DS+ (2008) * Chocobo and the Magic Picture Book: The Witch, the Girl, and the Five Heroes (2008) * Chocobo Panic (2010) * Chocobo's Crystal Tower (2010) * Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles (2003) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates (2007) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King (2008) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time (2009) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time (2009) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord (2009) * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) * Final Fantasy Adventure (1991) * Final Fantasy Mystic Quest (1993) * Final Fantasy: Unlimited with U (2002) * Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) * Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) * Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light (2009) * Final Fantasy Dimensions (2010) * Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (2012) * Theatrhythm Final Fantasy (2012) * Final Fantasy Artniks (2012) * Final Fantasy: All the Bravest (2013) Remakes and Rereleases * The Chocobo Collection (1999) * Final Fantasy I•II (1994) * Final Fantasy Collection (1999) * Final Fantasy Anthology (1999) * Final Fantasy Chronicles (2001) * Final Fantasy Origins (2002) * Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls (2004) * Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection (2011) * Final Fantasy XIII/XIII-2 Dual Pack (2012) * Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Collection (2013) * Final Fantasy VII (Remake) (2017) Category:Franchises